


Assignment: .--- .- -.-. -.-

by Pardonmyskillz



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games), Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Enemies, Fights, Foreign Language, Gen, Minor Character(s), One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slang, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pardonmyskillz/pseuds/Pardonmyskillz
Summary: Received a distress signal, JC ventures into Loba's mansion to search for answers. Yet, he was met with resistance when completing his assignment. Fortunately, he exploited the She-wolf's weakness to even the odds.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Assignment: .--- .- -.-. -.-

It was his first time breaking into someone house, not to mention that it was Loba Andrade’s mansion, and for certain, he got one shot at this.

JC admitted that stealing property from high society is something he would never attempt to do, since he would most likely go to jail when caught, and he never condoned such activity. But… what must be done. He was going to break into her mansion for answers.

Pulling his bike on the side of the road, JC arrived at Loba’s mansion in the middle of the night. Took his backpack with him, he used his binoculars to scan the environment. Thanks to Crypto, a hacker whom JC hired, he informed that Loba was currently on another heist, stealing whatever treasure/artifact of her interest or for some client. So that’s a good sign, providing that he had sufficient time to pull off the ‘heist’ of his.

Reviewed the map layout of Loba’s mansion, which was provided by Crypto, a hacker whom he hired. There were lots of Hammond security cameras guarding the interiors of the 3-storey mansion, in addition, alarm will be triggered instantaneously when spotted by them. Luckily, there’s a loophole in the system, provided that he disabled the signal transformer located on the back of the mansion on the third floor, there’s no need to worry about security cameras, and he got prepared.

“No risk, no reward.” JC said to himself, as he took his bag of tools and a Data Knife and P2016, which were used during the Frontier War, and gifted to him by his father for personal protection. Vaulted over the gates, JC made his way towards the back of the mansion. Thanks to parkour training from his old man at the age of twelve. At first, he saw this merely as an extreme sport, but as he moved away from his parents’ home to study in Solace City, it would prove useful when going to school… and evasion. Jumping upwards from window to window, JC scaled across the roof, and reached the signal transformer. Used his data knife to open it, and installed a disposable jammer, courtesy to Crypto, a hacker he got acquainted with. Now, he should have plenty amount of time to complete his assignment before alarms recover or before Loba comes back. After that, he lock picked a window and entered the mansion.

Entered the mansion, JC explored the 3rd and 2nd floor. the rooms were decorated finely, with sculptures, paintings, jewellery, artifacts, ancient weapons etc. The mansion was literally a museum, except the exhibitions are illegally stolen from museums, High Society, mafia…. Notwithstanding their inestimable value, JC didn’t take any of them. After all, he was here because of a cryptic message: “. --- .- -.-. -.- ..--..” and that was enough reason for him to go search for the source of the signal.

JC went downstairs. Pinpointed the signal and reviewed the map layout once more, he was certain that this ‘item of interest’ was inside the secret basement of Loba’s, where she stores important artifacts whom were to be given to clients, ranging to crime families to mercenary contractors alike.

In the living room, JC came across a box on the dining table, opened it, they were papers of letters and newspaper articles. One of the articles caught JC’s sight, a murder case two decades ago, a simulacrum’s rampage on Olympus, killing Marcos and Alanza Andrade, whom were Loba’s parents. “Sometimes the more power you think you have, the more quickly it slips from your hands. What a shame.” JC lamented. Though he believe they outcome was justified, as if they already have enough enemies, Hammond, cartels… Yet, it was a tragedy in disguise. Imagine that parental love became moot, it’s hard for the child to find happiness, so she resorted to stealing to fill up the void.

Putting that aside, JC found a mechanism behind a large clock, by pulling the pendulum, revealing a secret passage to the basement. Much to JC’s surprise, it required authorized access via fingerprint. Damn it Crypto, he would be in heck in a handbasket if Loba finds out about him breaking into her vault by force. Hacking the panel with data knife is also a dead end, he wasn’t that skilled, and otherwise it might result in an alarm. Yet, JC wasn’t willing to give up on this golden opportunity.

Betwixt and between haste and thinking, no sooner JC formulated an idea than he toured the rest of the mansion for items he could use.

* * *

Meanwhile, Loba was traversing through Solace City with her jump drive bracelet. Arrived at her destination, the Solace History Museum. Heard there was an exhibition about a 24 kart Tunisian diamond found in the Core systems, a treat she could never resist. She was planning on selling the diamond to the highest bidder in the black market, and perhaps expanding her fame and reputation among the crime syndicate.

“Should be a piece of cake.” From a glass dome overlooking the diamond, Loba smirked. Notwithstanding the security. Yet, before she enter the building, her phone rang. 

“ _mierda_!”

Someone triggered the silent alarm back at her mansion’s hidden basement. Grudgingly and furious, the thief had no choice but to call off this heist and deal with the pest in her place, before they steal her goods. “No honor among thieves? Guess l have to teach them a lesson about respect!”

“Yes!” JC exclaimed inside. His idea of replicating Loba’s fingerprint with glue and film worked. No sooner did he received a message than the door opened.

-.-- --- ..- / .- .-. . / -.-. .-.. --- ... .

Cryptic as the message sounded, JC pinpointed the source, and ventured deep into the basement. Navigated through more artifacts and treasure, he found the ‘messenger’. And he couldn’t be more shocked to see it again after twentyish years…

It was a pilot helmet. Olive green with two orange stripes above the cranium symmetrically. On the upper right of the helmet, was a blue insignia of the Special Recon Squadron, while on the upper right had MCOOR imprinted in white. “Marauder Corps…” JC whispered. Those were the squads his father was in during the Frontier War. The helmet’s visor was flashing in an pattern, which JC realize it was sending a Morse Code:

..-. --- ..- -. -.. / -- .

“After all these years, I never thought the Andrades would keep it safe and sound. Time to return it to Dad.”

Put on father’s helmet for the first time since he was a child, JC watched the visor activate for the first time.

NEW USER FOUND

WARNING: USER NOT IDENTIFIED. RECOMMEDATION: CONTACT ORGINAL PILOT FOR AUTHORISATION

POWER LEVEL CRITICAL

AI FUNCTION: MINIMAL

NEW ENCRYPTED MESSAGE FROM: BT-7274 “hello, are you an acquaintance of Jack Cooper?”

“I’m… I’m his son?”

BT-7274, the Vanguard SRS Titan assigned to Jack Cooper, who is JC’s father. According to father, it sacrificed itself to save his father during the destruction of Typhon. After the Fold Weapon, a superweapon capable of destroying celestial objects in favor of the IMC, was destroyed by the two, Jack was given the Medal of Honor for saving tens, if not hundreds of billions of lives. Never ever JC thought he would see BT-7274, albeit not in his chassis form, would live inside his father’s pilot helmet. While felt joy seeing him personally, he had his questions about how he lived.

“Sorry, but I’m afraid we’ll have to discuss this later. I’m detecting a life signature heading your way.” BT warned JC, while displaying radar, showing a red arc on the bottom of the circle.

“But I’ve----” before JC could process what went wrong, BT answered: My analysis indicates you triggered a silent alarm system independent from this mansion.”

“Well, time to leave.”

“Not yet.” a womanly voice responded to JC.

Immediately, JC pulled his P2016. However, he was disarmed shortly as a cane hit his wrist, and then thrown to the ground. Just before he could get up, his assailant had already pointed her white and gold P2020 at him.

* * *

Loba looked at the burglar who dared to steal from her home, much like typical burglar, he wore black clothing, black gloves. To top on that, he was wearing the militia pilot helmet, which was to be delivered to Hammond Robotics. “Do you know who you are stealing from?” she asked the burglar sarcastically, trying to intimidate fear inside him. “Yeah, Loba Andrade, thief for hire.” He responded calmly. “Like father, like daughter, it runs in the family’s blood ain’t it?” he remarked sarcastically, which made the thief raise suspicion, as if he implied that he had some feud with her family.

“I must say I’m impressed, Using tape and glue to replicate my fingerprints? How _inteligente_ of you.” Loba threw the piece of film at him. As if a home invasion was something she least wanted while on a heist, she was quite shocked to see how her vault is being breached with relatively low tech items. Surely, the man has his own tools of the trade, which could be a valuable asset for her. After all, a friend or more could help her get more than she wants…

“Hmm… I’ll cast you a deal. How about I let you go. In turn, you’ll give back the helmet. And we’ll forget what happened this night.” She persuaded, hoping the burglar would give in to her demands. “If better, maybe I’ll let you work for me. Six figures a month, that’s more than you could imagine.”

JC thought thoroughly for an instant, and responded in the most sarcastic way. “Well… that sounds like a good deal to me. But I think I got a better one. How about, I say ‘Deal you’, and then you let me walk out of this building with my helmet?” To which Loba sighed, never ever she found a man who is unmoved by her exorbitant offer, not to mention her charming looks which would mesmerize men and women alike. “Then you disappoint me, _compañero_.” Walked slowly towards the She pointed the sharp end of her staff at JC’s neck. Though she had no intention of killing him, she hoped that method would make him yield and run for his arse, never ever to mess with her again. Yet, JC would prove her wrong.

“Huh. Before you kill me, let me tell something.”

“Speak, while you still can. False bravado will get you nothing.” Seeing him still trying to be a tough ass, Loba let him speak.

“That you and your parents are the most diabolical cunts I’ve ever met. Knowing that your father and mother got killed on top of Olympus, I fuckin laughed at them, knowing that karma finally got to them… At least I’m not some pathetic ass who needs a crap ton of wealth to fill up that emptiness within me.” And then, JC seemingly cackled with laughter.

Heard the man mocked her parents’ deaths, adding the laughter, Loba felt her hear starting racing, a fit of rage started engulfing her mind. She saw flashbacks, of that simulacrum that killed her family. The yellow eyes, the red skeleton, that demonic face… Though hard to tell from the pilot helmet masking his face, she was convinced that the guy in front of her was no different from Revenant. And thus she snapped.

“I’ll kill you!” This time, she was full on intent on killing the burglar who dare mock and humiliate her and family.

“Now!” from his hud, the AI alerted JC to the golden opportunity to strike back. He immediately jump kicked Loba before she could shoot her, stumbling her. He then rolled to the side to retrieve his P2016.

Now, JC got what he came for, but he had to face Loba. Though he had the advantage of shooting her with the P2016, he didn’t like the idea of killing somebody just for a helmet. “Flee or incapacitate.” He decided.

Dazzled by his sudden attack, Loba evaded the man with a swift roll, and then aimed her pistol. Unfortunately, her opponent rolled to her right hand side. Despite tried her best to be quick; he was more nimble than her, as if he pushed pistol to the right, missing him completely. What came next was him throw her to a wall, disarmed and dismantled her pistol in a swift manner. Last but not least, he also took her cane away before he stared to flee.

“ _droga_!” Loba grunted in pain, after recovered from the impact. No sooner she saw the man ran upstairs. Instinctively, she chased him to the upper levels.

Instantaneously the moment Loba saw the burglar was within meters of her in the living room, she threw her bracelet and teleported just behind him and back kicked him. The man tumble rolled and stood up rapidly. “Persistent… Then I’ll have no choice…” after threw her cane out of a nearby window. He came face to face with her prepared to fight.

 _Damn bastard!_ Realized he took away her cane, not only did Loba felt angered, but also felt slight hesitation, as hand to hand isn’t her best suit. She came face to face against him.

Yet, her opponent was more agile than her. Despite her best efforts of landing about three punches then followed by a kick, the man blocked her blows with his elbow, ducked, and parried them respectively, last followed by a counterblow to her face and high kneed her.

Their duel would continue for no more than one minute. And it would seem that victory wasn’t on Loba’s side. As a last ditch of about hurting her opponent, she roared and scratched his right arm with her pointy fingernails, surprised him. The burglar grabbed her wrist and twisted in response, immobilized her. Then quickly maneuvered to use his free hand to grab her neck, finally lifting her and slam her body to the ground, before he used his other hand to slam her in the chest, applied more impact force on her, produced a ‘thud’ sound in the end. Never ever she felt such immense pain such that it was unbearable for her to stand up. As Loba lay there helpless, the moment she saw the helmet with blue light above her, she felt both anger and frightened. Not only did this nobody rob her home, but also did he mock her, papai and mama. “Say goodnight.” The burglar knocked her out cold.

* * *

“BT, is it over?” Seeing the she-wolf unconscious, JC asked the AI inside the pilot’s helmet for evaluation. “Her vital systems are normal.”

“So she’s sleeping? Phew…” knowing he didn’t kill her, JC let out a sigh of relief. “By the way BT, your idea of intimidating her almost got me killed.”

“Objection: there’s a 90% chance she won’t let you walk away from this building free. And there’s a 70% chance of you being defeated. Causing emotional stress to her was the only viable option to even the odds.”

“And… your plan worked.”

“Congratulations, you have completed your assignment. Your combat skills are remarkable; I believe you are halfway into becoming a combat pilot. Protocol 2: Uphold the mission; return me and the helmet to SRS pilot Jack Cooper.”

“Copy that, BT.”

Before he left the mansion, JC eyed at the unconscious Loba once more. For sure, she was a criminal, yet part of him felt sympathy. For the sake of courtesy and ‘apologize’ for his rude act, JC carried her to the nearest sofa to rest for the night, covered her with a blanket, in case she got cold. Last but not least, he retrieved her cane and place it on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

“You don’t understand, I suffered too.” Though he’s sure Loba wouldn’t hear his voice, he lamented before left her mansion, before took some bandages to patch up his scratch wounds. And before he realized, it’s raining already. “Shit, time to go.” Put the pilot helmet inside his backpack, he rode back to his apartment.

* * *

The following morning, JC rode his bike to his dad’s ranch. Despite retired from the SRS, his father is still staying strong. Now owns a small farming company called Harmony’s legacy, where most of the employees were refugees from Harmony, after its destruction.

Knocked on his father’s house door, his father invited him to his couch. “Hey kid, didn’t expect to see you this early.” His father welcomed him to the couch. “So, what brings you here?” surprised by his son’s sudden arrival, the retired SRS pilot asked. “After all these years, you raised me up ever since my parents died. You always have been a second father to me. Yet, I haven’t truly repaid you after all these years. Now, maybe this is the least I can do…” JC awkwardly responded, while unzipped his backpack, presenting his father’s old helmet on the coffee table. “I found your helmet.”

Jack couldn’t believe what he saw. Checked the slightest details of the SRS pilot helmet, it is in fact Tai Lastamosa and his helmet.

“Where did you find it?” Jack asked, suspicious of the helmet’s whereabouts during these years. “It’s a long story, but that’s not the end. Put on the helmet.” JC opened the helmet, letting his father put on the helmet for the first time after the Frontier War.

“Hello Jack.” Inside the helmet, BT-7274 greeted him for the 1st time after about thirty years. “BT? I… I thought you were dead.” Surprised, but delightful, Jack wept slightly to see his old buddy back from the dead. “It is good to see you pilot.”

JC sat next to his dad, watching the visor of his helmet blink as if it’s sending streams of message to his dad’s hud.

The AI explained everything, about how he survived the battle of Typhon by transferring his AI into his helmet. Despite survived, BT wasn’t able reestablish communication with Jack Cooper as their neural link was severed. It was not until the pilot retired that the AL became active, in a ‘comatose’ state, until its old battery cells reversed the chemical reactions which made the helmet switched ‘on’.

“You broke into Loba Andrade’s house? And fought her?” surprised by BT’s confession, Jack asked his son, worried about his confrontation with such a dangerous criminal. “It’s okay, just got scratched on my right wrist, nothing too serious,”

“Tell me son, did you kill her?” JC’s father asked seriously. “ _Tin ah!_ Why would I do that!? I just knocked her out cold. Just because she’s an Andrade, doesn’t mean she’s the same as Marcos and Alanza Andrade! You still think I dwell too deep on the past, aren’t you?” faced with a question that conflicts his self-righteousness, JC defended himself. “Then tell me, how did you feel? I want to know the truth.” his father stood up, arms crossed, looking at him with a neutral expression.

Knowing cannot avoid his question, JC expressed honestly. “I’m not sure… But, when I kicked her arse, I felt a rush of power. I kind of enjoyed it when I hit her.”

“Good. That’s all I want to hear. I know how it feels JC. Don’t let it control you.” Jack told his son, while reflected his time in the Frontier Militia.

“Speaking of fighting, I find JC has the potential to become a pilot. I recommend you to transfer authorization to JC.” From the HUD, BT popped out the message to Jack.

Thought about BT’s proposition for a while, the retired pilot went back to his room and returned to the living room with a casket. He has been a pilot for twenty years, and he thinks it’s time that his son should take his place. “You know son? You’ve always wished to become a pilot, and I think you have the qualities of becoming one. I know I never gave you any present on your birthday this year. But, consider this a late happy birthday from me. BT, transfer authorization to new user. Link: Bravo Tango 7274.”

With that command, the helmet automatically opened. Jack then gave his helmet to JC. “JC, BT is yours. Last but not least, I want to give you this.” Jack then opened the casket. Inside contained a pistol which is green with orange stripes, with a screen on it’s rear. JC picked up the pistol. “Take care of them.” Jack patted his son’s shoulder.

“Yes, I will. But where can I train? Hammond Robotics won’t accept Frontier refugees as military personnel.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll manage it.”

* * *

Woke up with a headache, Loba found herself lying on a sofa. Recalled what happened last night, she checked her house for stolen goods. To her relief, the thief didn’t steal anything valuable, except for the helmet. The last thing she recalled was the thief’s voice: _You don’t understand, I suffered too._

“Think you know my pain?” She muttered; still in denial that the thief took leverage of her feelings last night. She had fought nightmares all of her life, but never did she thought it got through her the first time. It didn’t matter the thief stole her treasure, what he did reminded her is that she had to be stronger. “Ain’t worth the trouble.” She thought to herself. No sooner she received a new message than she finished clean herself up.

 _Time to go to work._ She took her cane and went to meet up with Jamie in the city.

**Author's Note:**

> So... i finally have the guts to write my first fanfic ever on Ao3. As a matter of fact, this one-shot sceneraio takes place before Apex Legends season 0. Hope some of you guys find my fanservice refreshing. Please don't judge too harshly. I'm still a rookie when it comes to storytelling.  
> For those who don't know. "Deal you" is like a slang term for "giving the finger" in Chinese.  
> Last but not least, i hope you enjoy the story. Happy reading!


End file.
